Rocket launcher (DXIW)
The Rocket Launcher is a weapon in Deus Ex: Invisible War. Characteristics The rocket launcher fires powerful, but slow, rockets. These rockets explode upon impact, doing a significant amount of damage to whoever it hits. The explosion will also harm any enemies near the point of impact. The alternate fire shoots a rocket that is remote controlled by the user. This allows the user to guide the user to guide the rocket around the map and be more accurate when striking a target. However, the user cannot move while the rocket is being guided. Each shot in both modes consumes a high amount of ammo. When the rocket launcher is fired, light and interactive objects surrounding the player will be thrown in a manner similar to gust of wind emanating from the user. On landing, flammable objects near the point of impact will catch fire. Tactics *The sheer amount of power that a rocket has makes it useful for dealing with endgame enemies, such as the Illuminati Elite Trooper, templars equipped with the Templar V68A power armor and the RB-76 Military bot. *The rocket launcher is useful for dealing with groups of normal human enemies. A single rocket lobbed near the center of an enemy group will kill some of the enemies in it and leave the survivors with low health. *Direct hits do noticeably more damage to enemies than hitting the ground near them does, so always go for body shots whenever possible. *The alternate fire can be used to clear a room of all enemies without entering them. Stay far away from enemies, then start launching rockets until an entire room is cleared of enemies. With enough ammo, this can be used to kill everyone in an entire map. *When using the alternate fire, make sure to stay behind cover because the player is unable to fight back at any enemies directly shooting at them. Standing out in the open while guiding a rocket will quickly kill the player. *Firing the rocket launcher at very close range will harm the player, so try to keep some distance from enemies or a wall before firing. *The rocket fired by the rocket launcher is fairly slow, so try to lead moving targets before using the primary firing mode against moving targets at range. Those using the alternate fire mode do not need to worry about this, because they can guide the rocket straight to the target's body. *Attaching an ammo scavenger mod is a very good idea because of how much ammo each shot consumes. An ammo scavenger mod will give the player more shots with the rocket launcher and gives them more ammo for their other weapons when they switch to another weapon. *The refire rate mod will help compensate for the rocket launcher's low natural rate of fire. Being able to fire faster can mean the difference between life or death when tackling very dangerous situations, such as large groups of enemies or templars wearing the Templar V68A power armor. *The rocket launcher can also double as an alternative method to open up locked containers or lockers, effectively turning ammo into a substitute for multitools or the equally effective concussion grenade. However, the rocket will blow up ant explosive items and weapon mods, so using it against locked crates that have those items is not a good idea. *Occasionally, items that are thrown in the air when flying will be positioned so that they're right in front of the player when they fire the rocket launcher again. This makes the rocket explode right in the user's face, doing a good amount of damage. If possible, try to stay away from movable objects firing to minimize the risk of this happening. Locations *It is first obtainable in Antarctica from Templar Paladins wearing V68A power armor, and will regularly appear from that point onward. Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Invisible War